The Light
by Ellixer
Summary: Season 6ish. The person Gabrielle has become and will become as seen through Xena's eyes.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Light

Rating: M

Author: Ellixer

Pairing: X/G

Disclaimer: Characters and show are owned by Universal and others. The story is mine. I make nothing.

Note: On the assumption that Xena was resurrected in the final episode. The evolution of Gabrielle. What path is she really on?

I feel like I'm responsible for killing the good in her. The battle is over and she's standing there, half covered in blood. Her face is hardened and angry. I don't want her to become like me, don't want her to lose any light she has left in her. I fear that light is fading though, and I'm not sure what to do to stop it. She insists she is fine, can handle taking the lives, but her face always says otherwise.

A gash runs the length of her leg, cuts pepper her face, but most of the blood is not her own. I can't think of the right words to say, how to turn her around. She says her path is that of the warrior, but I think her path is more complicated than that. She isn't like me, these deaths weigh heavily on her.

What are my options? Just continue on, let her become hard; stop the fighting, settle somewhere; or I can leave her, but I'm not sure that would stop anything. I'm not sure I can do it either, I can't leave her, I've promised not to. I do my best to erase the worry from my face as she approaches.

'Do you think they'll come back?' She asks of the retreating forces.

'No. We've cut their numbers too much. It will be a long time before they can build their forces up again.' My fingers begin to inspect her wounds.

'I'm fine.' She jerks her head away.

'No. You're not.' But I sigh, walking away off the field of battle. Night is coming on, but I want to get away from here. She follows, sliding her Sais back into the loops on her boots. There are survivors from both sides, picking through the bodies looking for comrades that are still alive. I don't stop to help, we've done our part they need to do the rest.

We're silent till we stop to make camp when the moon is high above us. Part of me wants to just lie down, but the night is getting progressively colder. Gabrielle grabs the bedrolls as I get a fire going. I don't feel like waiting for something to cook however, so I pull some jerky out and chew it.

'Let me look at your cuts.' I break the silence as she sits on the bedroll, pulling a fur around her shoulders. The cut on her leg is shallow but long; she winces as I dab at the exposed wound.

'Xena…you've been looking at me different lately.' It's not a question, just a statement. She stares in to the flames.

'I wonder if my effect on you does more harm than good.' I begin to wrap her leg with a bandage. She stills my hands, looking at me.

'What do you mean?'

'You used to be sooo…different. That light inside of you is going out.'

'Xena, I've been through so much, we've been through so much.' She shakes her head. 'I was a naïve kid when we met.'

'I'm afraid you're becoming like me.' I whisper.

'And that's bad why?' She scoffs.

'Because you're better than me.' I move to finish wrapping her leg. I can still feel her eyes on me though. As I finish I shift my attention to her face.

'Who's to say any other path in life would have been better? I know I'm meant to be here, and you know that too.' She hisses through her teeth as I dab medicine on her wounds. 'Xena.' She looks straight into my eyes. 'You're not responsible for the choices I make.'

'I am if I'm the one limiting your choices.' She pushes my hands away, looking at me with disgust almost.

'I'm not a child, you are not responsible for everything I do.' She practically throws herself down, pulling the fur tight around her. She can be so stubborn, refusing to hear what I'm saying. I lay on my side next to her, my fingers play with her hair.

'I love you.' I whisper into her ear. 'I just don't want to see the good in you disappear.' She rolls, facing me. There are tears in her eyes, her face full of pain. I try to wipe her tears away but there are too many.

'Sometimes I'm not sure I'm doing the right thing, but mostly I know I am.'

'Do you remember what you said after we fought Beleraphon?' Her eyes close a moment as the memories hit her.

'Yeah.' Her voice cracks.

'I can't stand seeing you in that kind of pain. I feel so helpless, I know there's something I should do.' I kiss her cheeks, following the trail of tears. 'Tell me there is something I can do.'

'Xena, you can't keep life from happening.' The tears slow, her face softens. 'Stick by me like I stick by you. My destiny is already laid out, I just don't know what it is yet.' Destiny is what we make it, but I'm not going to say that right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Light 2

The water is nearly too cold, but I don't care. Floating here on its icy surface is helping to clear my mind.

'Isn't it a little cold?' Gabrielle's voice calls from the shore. I right myself, standing in water waist high. She's crouched down, the cowhide duster wrapped around her.

'Wakes you up.' I grin walking towards her. She stands holding out a towel for me and I let her wrap it around my body

'You know too well how hot it looks when you do that.' I do, it's true. We stand there, me wrapped in a towel dripping wet. 'You know there are other ways to wake up.' She's smiling as she moves closer, her lips meeting mine. The kiss is fleeting, and leaves me needing more. 'But you already made your choice.' She grins evilly as she turns to walk away. This is not something I ever have to think about, it could be snowing for all I care.

Grabbing my clothes I follow, stalking her back to camp. She knows I'm there but it's all part of the game. Sometimes I like to chase, and she always likes to get caught. A low growl emanates from my throat. Something primal always seems to come out in me and I feel the need to pounce and take what is mine. I don't always follow these instincts, sometimes, but not a lot.

Gabrielle is packing things into the saddle bags. I could care less what it is, that's not my target, she is. I can see her body tense but she continues on as if she is unaware of my presence. I elicit another low growl, her head cocks slightly as the sound reaches her ears. I'm contemplating the best way to attack when she stands, turning to face me. This time she is stalking me, and I've walked into a trap. Best trap ever.

She saunters toward me, her hips sway back and forth. Her face shows nothing but lust and it's so hot. In a few strides she is standing before me, her eyes raking up and down my body, her tongue sliding out across her lips. I'm not going to move, she's caught me fair and square. She reaches out with one finger, tracing across my jaw and down my throat. The anticipation is nearly too overwhelming for me, my body shudders.

Her finger hooks on to the top of my towel, between my breasts. She leads me to the bedroll and furs, throwing her duster off as we reach it. Nimbly she dislodges the towel, letting it fall to my feet. Her hands slide down my body admiringly, fingers trace across my scars. It's taking all my power not to move, I do love it when she dominates.

Gabrielle sits down, her finger beckoning me to follow. I obey, my body sliding up hers till we are face to face. It's beginning to bother me that she still has clothes on. A hand on either side of her keeps me propped above her. I just stare in her eyes, not moving and barely breathing. She reaches out, throwing a blanket over me. I forgot it was even cold.

She looks down, her fingers tracing across every bit of my skin. My body shudders with intense desire. I try to start removing her clothes, but she stills my hand shaking her head. We sit back up on our knees facing each other. She slowly starts to strip her top off, then unties her skirt letting it slacken.

Gabrielle finally lets me touch her as her own hands roam my body. We meet for a kiss; our tongues tangle in an exotic battle. My body reacts with a jerk as she inserts her fingers in me, my breathing stops for a second. I regain my composure and repay her kindness. My fingers seek her out, and I jam them in. It's a different sensation, kneeling and fucking each other at the same time. Our bodies react in unison, both of us ready to climax. We crumble to the ground, unable to hold ourselves up as we both reach the edge.

We're left in each other's arms, panting and gasping and just holding on to each other. I can't help it but the guilt hits me again. I don't want her to lose all of her innocence, not because of me. She kisses my lips softly, chasing my thoughts away again. She has such a hold on me, I would do anything for her.

'Xena stop.' She whispers against my cheek.

'What?'

'Thinking.' I give a small laugh. I wonder if my face is that readable or if she's just that good. Maybe around her its both.

'Ok.' I concede for the moment, capturing her lips with my own. It's my fault, all the pain she's been feeling, it's all on me. I can't just let that go, but I can let it rest for a minute.

'We should probably get going.' She says after a while. I unwillingly extract myself from her, feeling the cold for the first time. We're packed and on horses in minutes. You'd never think we were just rolling around naked a few minutes ago. Our horses break into a quick trot, leaving no way to talk. But still there's plenty of time to think.


	3. Chapter 3

Light 3

I watch as she picks up a double sided ax and sends it flying through the air. It hits its mark with horrible accuracy, cleaving into the face of a barbarian a few feet away. And she doesn't even pause. In battle she needs to act, not react, but she wasn't always so quick to kill. I dodge a spear that comes whizzing towards me. This is getting annoying, they aren't even good fighters. I like a little bit of a challenge or it just becomes an exercise.

I throw my chakram, it ricochets against the heads of several men before it returns to my waiting hand. The few barbarians that are still standing decide they don't want to die and retreat. They don't even bother to take the wounded, abandoning them to die slowly.

Gabrielle is wiping her blades off with a cloth. Her face is calm and impassive as she makes her way towards me. She walks by the barbarian that she cut down without so much as a pause. I'm realizing that this is something I can't protect her from. She's choosing her own destiny, and as hard as I try, I might not be able to change it. But I still think I'm going to try. I drape my arm across her shoulders as we walk back towards camp. I'm trying to act nonchalant but I might be trying too hard.

'What do you say to a trip to Potidea?' She looks at me a moment, trying to analyze my words. 'I think we deserve a break, and you can see Lilla.' She's not falling for my explanation but says nothing.

'Ok, it will be nice to sleep in a warm bed.' She's flipping her sais in her hands as we walk. 'I know what you're trying to do.' She says after a moment. I attempt to look innocent.

'What?' She stops, turning away from my arm and looking at me.

'Xena if this makes you feel better than so be it.' She turns, walking off again. 'But don't lie about it.' I thought there'd be more of a fight, but I can take this too.

When we reach the farm, Lilla and her daughter are outside feeding the chickens. The place is not as run down as it was when we left; in fact it feels as if life has returned to it. Both women wave enthusiastically when they see us coming down the road. Gabrielle jumps off her horse, running to embrace her sister and niece in a hug.

I'm not one to break up family moments so I grab the reins of the horses and lead them to a water trough. The three are talking excitedly, no doubt catching up on gossip after months apart. I make my way up behind the trio of giggling and smiling women. Lilla makes eye contact with me so I give her a small wave and a smile.

I always feel awkward around her family, even though it's just Lilla now she doesn't seem to look at me with much warmth in her eyes. I don't blame her of course and I try to ignore it for Gabrielle's sake. So I'm surprised when her sister walks up to me a with big smile and wraps her arms around me in a hug. I feel even more awkward now. I pat her back, unsure how I should respond to this change in attitude.

I watch them gathered in front of the fire talking and laughing as sisters do. That light seems to glow brighter in her eyes. The darkness that was taking over is slowly receding, but I'm afraid this is just a bandage to a deep wound and that darkness will bleed through again. I decide to leave them there to catch up, so I get up going to the room that Gabrielle and her sister once shared.

I feel weird in this house. Most of my memories are not good, and I was never really welcome. They would make me sleep outside, and though Gabrielle would protest, I did not want to come between her and her family. I think Lilla only accepts me now because I helped to bring back Sara, and I brought Gabrielle back home.

I start pulling off my armor and gauntlets, laying them carefully on a chair. The night is cold and clear, the moon is shining brightly in through the window. I get down to my shift and get into the bed closest to the window. I can only see a small portion of the night sky, but I like to look up at the stars. Reaching down, I grab another fur and throw it over me. The night is only getting colder, and one blanket does not seem to be cutting it.

I listen to the women laughing outside my door and begin to drift off. There are so very few times when I don't have to be on guard. While I'm always aware, sometimes I get to relax and sleep without my boots on. That is a luxury most people don't seem to understand.

After a long while I hear the door creep open, then close. I know instinctively that it's Gabrielle so I don't bother waking myself up fully. I start to drift back into a deep sleep when she gets in the bed, curling her body against mine.

'You know there are two beds?' Not that I mind. Her nose nuzzles into the back of my neck.

'It's warmer here.' She mumbles, and I can feel her shiver slightly. Her arm drapes across my waist so I lace my fingers with hers, bringing our hands up to my chest.

'You seem to be happy.' I mumble quietly.

'Of course, I love my sister and my niece.'

'We should visit more often.' She only mumbles against my neck in response settling in closer. I take it as a sign she wants to sleep more than talk. This is a very rare occurrence as she usually keeps me awake talking about everything that crosses her mind. So I allow myself to drift off in her warm embrace.

When I wake up, at first I'm not sure why. The sun is barely peeking out on the horizon, and no noises seem to disturb the air. This thought process takes only a few seconds as I suddenly realize what woke me from my dreamless sleep.

Gabrielle's fingers are under my shift tracing up and down my stomach. My body has already hit a state of excitement and it burns through my veins. My breathing becomes shallow, but I don't move. Her lips are on the back of my shoulder and she's making these little moaning noises that are driving me crazy. I shift myself so I'm looking directly into her eyes now.

'Couldn't sleep?' I grin, cocking my eyebrow up suggestively.

'Not when there are more satisfying things to do.' Her fingers trace across the skin on my neck.

'Oh? Like what?' Foreplay comes in many forms, and I think we may know them all. Her fingers retract and she tries to look serious.

'Well I'm sure the horses need feeding and we have some laundry we need to do.' I wrap my arms around her and roll, pulling her on top of me.

'Not what I had in mind.' I can't help staring at her mouth as her tongue makes a slow trek across the bottom lip.

'What did you have in mind?' An evil grin slowly forms.

'What I had in mind involves a lot less clothes, and a lot more you and me.' I slide my hands down her back till I can grab her firm round ass.

There's a knock on the door and Sara's voice calls through.

'Hey you guys, breakfasts done.' I groan in frustration. I had forgotten how early you get up on the farm. Gabrielle gives me a sly grin as she climbs off me. I didn't even get a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

The Light 4

I keep trying to sneak in kisses when no one's around. She merely giggles at my attempts, as most fail miserably. Still it's fun to try and chase her down and make out behind the barn. The worry I've had is sitting in the back of my mind. I want so badly for her heart to remain as pure as possible, but experience tells me that might be impossible given our profession.

'Want to go into town with me?' Gabrielle asks as I manage to wrap my arms around her and pull her behind the barn again.

'Sure.' I pull her against me capturing her with a fierce kiss. We pull away after a minute and she slaps my arm playfully.

'You know, nothing will get done if you keep doing that.' She smiles and wrinkles her nose at me.

'I know something that can get done.' I raise my eyebrow suggestively. She pushes me away with a laugh.

'Come on.' With a sigh I follow her out onto the road. The town itself is not that far, probably only 45 minutes of walking. Well it's probably faster, but I can easily distract Gabrielle. Occasionally I'll fall a few paces behind just to watch her walk. Of course every time I do this she makes sure to exaggerate the sway of her hips.

'Hmmm what would you like to eat.' She asks as she inspects an onion.

'Well..'

"Xena!' Cutting me off, she narrows her eyes at me. Damn.

'Meat.' I pick up a few potatoes and begin tossing them in the air.

'I don't know why I ask.' She huffs a little, turning back to her onion.

'Well you know how I love those bun things you make.' I drop the potatoes and put my hands together in a pleading gesture. She laughs a little shaking her head.

'Xena, aren't you supposed to be the mature wise one?' Her eyebrow arches up as she looks at me, a grin on her face. I narrow my eyes at her and put the best stoic face on that I can.

'I'm mature.' She scoffs and returns to her shopping. 'What, I am?' How am I not?

Of course the rest of the shopping passes with me trying to be as serious as possible. This only seems to keep a grin on her face though. I give up when we're walking back to the farm. It was a little exhausting trying not to say something when Gabrielle held melons up to her chest and asked me if I thought they were ripe. She definitely did that on purpose.

I carry most of the load as we walk. The day is beginning to wane but the sun still feels warm against my skin. She's catching me up on all the gossip she managed to gather in between haggling for produce. I only half listen, just so I know when to agree or disagree, but then her tone changes ever so slightly.

'There's a new warlord in the area.'

'Anyone we know?' I try to look at her from the corner of my eye.

'No. Apparently he's some new young guy who claims to have slaughtered ten villages so far.' HA.

'I'm sure he's just trying to make himself look scary, but probably still sucks on his mother's teat.' She shakes her head as she bites into a green apple.

'No, I think some of it's true.' I can tell where she's going with this, so I stop.

'Gabrielle.'

'What? I thought we were supposed to take care of guys like this?' She tries to give me an innocent look.

'As much as I love taking Warlords out, we are actually meant to be taking a break.' She huffs at me, crossing her arms in front of her chest. 'That means someone else has to deal with him.' Gauging by her reaction, she doesn't agree with this sentiment.

'Since when did you take vacations?'

'Since I met you.' I say this with complete sincerity. Her face softens and she drops her arms to her sides.

'Xena.' She turns to look at me. 'Does anyone else know how sweet you can be?' I try to think for a moment.

'No. And you better not tell anyone either. Ruin my reputation.' She leans forward giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. I'm good, I know it. Gabrielle returns to the gossip and doesn't stop talking till we hit the farm again. For me, her constant talking is a soothing background noise. As long as she's talking, then everything is alright. Unfortunately I have to go chop wood, so I can't sit and chat with the ladies.

'I always do love it when you cook.' I sigh and rub my stomach in satisfaction.

'That's because your cooking is so bad.' I shrug. She may be right, but it doesn't usually come back up on me, and that's perfection in my book. She's pulls her boots of, rubbing her feet with a sigh. 'Xena, you really don't want to go fight this new bad guy?' She looks up at me.

'I'm sure.' I pat the space next to me on the bed. Slowly she gets up and sits next to me, head on my shoulder. This is my most favorite position. I lean back into her.

'Is it so crazy that I want to take a little break and just spend time being us?'

'Yes.' Her retort is rather quick.

'Well too bad, it's the truth.' She leans back, eyes analyzing my face to see if I'm lying. After a minute she seems to make up her mind, but I can't tell what she's decided. She slides her hand to the back of my head and pulls me down close to her lips.

'Weren't we supposed to finish something.' Her tone is dripping with lust. Who am I to argue?


	5. Chapter 5

Light 5

Her fingers dance across my stomach as mine play with her short golden hair. Her lips are tantalizingly close, just near the top of my breast. Each breathe that hits my skin causes me to shiver. It's an interlude, a moment in between exhausting expressions of love. I can't help but laugh at my own thoughts. I never used to think like this.

'What's so funny?' Her fingers draw lazily on my stomach.

'You've made me a mushy person.'

'That's hard to believe.' She chuckles quietly. I roll myself over, propping up above her; a hand on either side of her body.

'Why is that hard to believe?' Her eyes are sparkling up at me as her fingers run down my jaw.

'You? Mushy? What is mushy anyways, sounds like such a weird word. Mushy.' I can't stop my eyes from rolling.

'You know what I mean.' She giggles, her nose wrinkling up. Her arms wrap around my neck, pulling me inches from her face.

'It's good to know I have such a strong influence on you.' Her mouth twists into an evil grin.

'You influence a lot of things on me.' I raise my eyebrow and try to sound as suggestive as possible. She giggles again.

'Are you like this with everybody?'

'Only people I'm in bed with.'

'That many huh?' She giggles at her own joke.

'Well if that's how you feel.' I feign moving off her, but her arms tug me back into place. 'Yes?' Her eyes narrow at me.

'Here I thought I was special.'

'That's one word for it.' She gives me a shocked expression. I'm not sure I've ever spent time in bed talking and joking with the person I'm sleeping with. I'm mean sure, I said things to people that would make Gabrielle blush, but that's different. 'I don't think I've ever made anyone giggle in bed before.'

'Is that a bad thing?'

'Before you, probably.'

We're in stare off, trying to see which one of us will break first. I could win easily, but sometimes losing is much better. Leaning down I capture her lips in a searing kiss, my body is barely touching hers. This alone makes her heart beat faster. I rest my forehead against hers as I pull back from the kiss. Our lips are still close enough to graze each other.

'I don't think you're the only one with the influence.' She grins.

'You can influence me all you want.' Her eyebrows waggle, and this time I'm the one laughing. She pulls me back to her lips; our tongues clash and I can't help rubbing my body against hers. I move one hand down her side and grab her thigh, pulling her legs open so I'm rubbing against her more fully. She gasps and I release her mouth, migrating down her neck. Her skin tastes like salt so I know I've been doing something right.

I make a brief stop at her nipples, but only long enough to tease her. I continue sliding down, making sure to taste every bit of skin in my path. My tongue dips into her navel and then I'm right on target. Breathing in deeply I'm intoxicated by her scent. Her fingers grasps at the back of my head, she's desperate to have me closer.

I flick my tongue against her a few times, making her hips spasm up into me. Grinning I do this again in small intervals till she's pleading for me to do more. I slide my tongue down, up, then in. Her body arches up, a moan escapes her lips. She's trying not to be loud, but I won't be embarrassed if she screams my name. In fact, it's my goal.

I spread her legs further apart as my tongue begins to explore. She begins gasping my name as she rides my tongue; one hand grasping my hair the other grasping the bed. But it's not enough, I want her louder.

I remove my tongue, placing three fingers in its place. Moving up I capture a nipple in my mouth. My tongue flicks back and forth as my fingers begin a rhythm in and out. She's yelling out now, I know I will get in trouble for this, but it's very worth it. As I straddle a thigh, I increase the speed of my fingers pumping in and out. My whole body moves against her with every stroke, and I rub against her thigh. In seconds she's screaming as her body tenses and arches up into me. This helps to push me over the edge and I join her in a moment of pure ecstasy.

I collapse half on half off her body. I'm breathing hard against her neck, trying to regain control of my senses. Her body relaxes and her arms wrap around me.

'You do that on purpose.' She's still panting, her words coming in between gasps. I chuckle, she knows me too well.


	6. Chapter 6

Light 6

The rumors are swirling out of control. The warlord is near and some people are panicking. I'm afraid we'll have no choice but to intervene, much to Gabrielle's delight I'm sure. I guess I can never truly keep the danger away, but I had hoped for the break to last a little longer.

I'm sitting in the barn, watching as dust and pollen drift through the sun's rays. I had been sharpening my sword, but finished a long time ago, my thoughts have been racing since. I know nothing of this new warlord, how he acts and reacts. I must go in assuming the worst but expect the best. It can be a hard tightrope to walk sometimes. Some may think I never question or hesitate, never get scared before a battle, but they are wrong. I've learned to keep a brave face and my words uplifting. If your army see's you crumble then they will crumble as well, and you can't have that.

I hear her before I see her. Gabrielle comes slowly around the corner, leaning against the barn door. She just looks at me; I suppose trying to figure out what I'm thinking. Grabbing my sword I act as if I'm sharpening it once again, doing my best to avoid her questioning gaze. Eventually she walks over, in no particular hurry.

'Don't you think that's sharp enough?' There's a slight chuckle in her voice.

'A weapon can never be too sharp Gabrielle.' I look up at her, narrowing my eyes as if I'm serious. She shrugs at me.

'Yeah but you finished nearly half an hour ago.' She gives me this look like she's saying 'I'm not an idiot.' Sighing I put my sword back down, I've been caught. Grabbing a bucket, she flips it over onto its lid and sits next to me, leaning in close. 'Are you going to make me beg?'

'I've just been thinking about this guy….' I look to her to remind me of his name.

'Dekon. I think.' I nod.

'Yeah well we have no hard facts, just rumors and stories. We have no idea if this guy is even real or one of those tales that spiral out of control.' She agrees with a nod. I have so far refused to go out and scout the surrounding villages. I've been enjoying the serenity and Gabrielle's embrace too much.

'So what are you thinking?'

'I'm thinking we were meant to be taking a break.'

'We can't take a break from the people we are Xena.' Her hand sits on my knee.

'I used to count on you to bring a voice of peace and calm.' I can't help but show my disappointment. She retracts her hand immediately, face becoming a mask of stoicism.

'I haven't changed Xena, I've just grown up.' Her words are tinged with anger.

'No you have done more than just grow up.' Her head cocks to one side. I'm beginning to see her mask slip, anger rippling near the surface. I lean in, grabbing her hands in mine, but she pulls them away as if in disgust. 'Gabrielle.' I can't seem to make her understand.

'Gabrielle, I love you, you know that. I just can't stand to see that peaceful innocent person you used to be, slip away as if she never existed.' I watch her jaw clench as she gains control of the mask, once again looking impassive and stoic.

'That innocence died a long time ago.' The anger has left, but there's a hint of sadness.

'Not all of it, and I don't want it to disappear altogether.'

'That's not your decision to make.' She feels I'm trying to be controlling, trying to stop her from living her life, but I'm not.

'How can I make you understand?' I reach out to touch her face, but she moves just out of my reach.

'No, how can I make you understand that you can't control everything, especially my life. I make my own choices, you are not a God that can steer me any direction you want.' I cringe a little at the anger behind her voice. 'If you love me, then you would stop trying to make me the person you want me to be.'

'I want you to be the person you've always been.' Her mask slips again, the sadness is there in her eyes.

'Xena, I've learned too much, seen too much, experienced too much to be that person anymore.' Her face softens as she leans in, cupping my cheek with her hand. 'I've accepted that.' She's right but I don't want her to be.

'It doesn't stop me from wanting better for you.' She shakes her head sadly at me.

'Xena, all I want is to be with you. Wherever that takes me, whatever that makes me.' We would go to Haedes and back for each other, well we have actually. She leans forward, her lips brushing against mine for a brief moment.

'I just don't want to see all your goodness disappear, that's what keeps me on the right path.' I can feel my eyes watering, but I don't cry.

'You were on the right path before you met me, but I will always be here to keep you going forward.' She kisses me again. Her words don't bring me any comfort or ease, but I will do my best to give her what she wants. 'Lunch is ready.' She stands, one hand reaching out to me. I grasp it, and let her pull me out of the barn.

We're sitting at the table outside. It's not too hot, and the breeze is cool. All in all a beautiful day, but I've been finding it hard to enjoy it. Gabrielle drops another hunk of bread in my bowl. I always love to wipe the bowl clean, the bread easily sops up whatever's left. She's smiling at me, nothing but warmth and affection in her eyes. I'm continually amazed at the depth of feelings she brings out in me. I think that is part of why my mother always liked her so much. When I'm around her I'm practically normal.

'Xena.' I shake my head, realizing Sara is talking to me.

'Huh?'

'Eve, have you heard from her?'

'Oh, a little while back she sent a message. She doesn't plan on coming this way any time soon.' I can't help but feel a little sad. She's my daughter and I didn't get to see her grow up, and I don't get to see her now. I wanted so much more for her than she's gotten. I feel Gabrielle's hand squeeze my thigh, she looks at me reassuringly. I squeeze her hand back in response, and she turns toward her sister.

'We might go out and see her.' Gabrielle smiles as if everything will be right in the world. I swear I don't deserve to have her in my life.

'Do you think I could go with you sometime?' Sara asks and I see Lilla turn to her daughter in surprise.

'That's probably not a good idea. We never fail to run into trouble.' I try to brush her off in an easy fashion. I know for certain that Lilla does not want to lose her daughter again.

'But..'

'We'll think about it.' Gabrielle interjects making sure to be as noncommittal as possible. Sara looks disappointed but her mother on the other hand is silently whispering a thanks to Gabrielle.

'Do you think you'll be able to stop that warlord from destroying our village?' Lilla asks after a while. I weigh my words carefully.

'I know we'll do all we can.' She nods, reassured for the moment. Standing she grabs the empty bowls, Sara follows close behind.

'How long do we have?' Gabrielle asks as soon as they are out of earshot.

'If what I'm hearing is true, probably three days at the most.' She shoots me this huge grin.

'That gives me plenty of time.' She straddles the bench, facing me, her arms wrapping around my neck. I'm not much for open displays of affection, but sometimes I just can't resist her.

'What did you have in mind?' I play along because I know she loves it.

'It would probably be easier to show you.' She leans forward, lips crushing against mine, tongue thrusting into my mouth. She has always been a quick learner, and when it comes to sex, she is the best student I have ever had.


	7. Chapter 7

Light 7

I'm staring down at her, watching her sleep. I can honestly say that I've never just sat and watched someone sleep, well aside from Eve when she was a baby. It used to be that whatever time I would wake, if the person was still in the bed next to me I would kick them out or leave without so much as a look back. It usually meant nothing for me, so I never had a reason to stay, to enjoy an embrace. Sometimes I wonder if I had met Gabrielle when I was the Conqueror, would she still have that power to change me, to make me a completely different person?

I trace my fingers down her bare back, and she whimpers a little in her sleep. Her skin is nearly smooth here; very few scars to stand out as testament to her battles. I need a plan; I need to make sure we both come out of this with as few wounds as possible. I've gotten the strong healthy boys and men to take up weapons. When it comes down to defending your home and your family, you find the strength to fight no matter the odds.

I probably should have gone out and scouted. The decision not to may prove to be our undoing, but I've been up against greater odds and deadlier people. At this very moment I don't care. How I've changed in so little time. Though I guess in the life of a warrior, a year is like a lifetime. By all rights we should both be dead, because we did die, multiple times. Believe it or not, I don't really want either one of us have to go through that again. I think I might actually like to die of pestilence or old age or something mundane like that. Shit, why am I thinking right now?

Leaning down I place kisses on her bare shoulder. She stirs a little but doesn't wake. I pull the blanket down to the small of her back. I love how her muscles are defined but she's still so soft. My hand slides slowly down her back, across her round ass and down her thigh. She stirs a little more, makes a little noise as her lips part ever so slightly. I've had time to get to know her body well, but every time I touch her, it still feels like the first time. Jeez I'm a sap.

Leaning in again, I place feather light kisses across her back, my hand still grazing her thigh. She's beginning to wake up now, her body responding under my touch. I lay fully down, half on top of her, one of my legs hooked around hers. My fingers walk up her spine and I watch as her green eyes slowly open to mine. A smile forms and she narrows her eyes a little as she adjusts her head on her arm to better look at me.

'Hey.' She whispers. Her lips are enticing so I take them, possess them, own them with mine. She is very willing to be possessed by me, giving me anything I want, as much as I want. Of course only in the bed. Out there, in the world, is a whole other story.

My tongue slides across her teeth and thrusts against her tongue in long motions. I force her to flip on to her back, my body fully on top of her now. Her arms hook around my neck as she presses up against me.

'Gods you feel so good.' I can't help but confess this as my lips trail down her jaw to her throat. I'm rubbing my body ever so slowly against hers and the friction is amazing. I've done nearly everything there is to do when it comes to sex, but when it comes to making love, the smallest thing feels so go. A touch, a sigh, that look she gives me where her eyes twinkle; so many small things set the spark that gets my fire going.

My hand moves roughly up her body; I grab her breast kneading and squeezing it as I suck and nip at her neck. Her breath is coming in gasps as moans begin to elicit at my every touch. My thigh is shoved between her legs and I let her ride it, her hips rocking against it in hard, jerking motions. I can feel the wetness streaking down my skin and it's beginning to drive me insane.

I whisper her name in her ear over and over, my lips grazing against her lobe causing her to shiver. She begins to beg for my fingers, for something more than just the pressure of my leg.

'Xena…please.' Her voice is tight and strained. She trying to be quiet but for all its worth, it's not working. I grab her bottom lip with my teeth and suck it, only releasing when it begins to hurt. She's begging me over and over like a mantra.

My fingers move down, teasing the inside of her thigh. She jerks her hips in response, fingers clawing at my back. My lips crash against hers as I finally give her what she wants. She yells into my kiss, her body arching tightly upward. Putting the pressure of my thigh against my hand, I thrust hard and fast into her. The sound enough to bring me close to the edge.

I bury my head in her neck as I grunt in exertion. Her legs fall more open, her hips move frantically, she's clinging to me for dear life. I'm just saying her name over and over with every movement my body makes against hers. I can tell she's trying to hold out by the way her body tenses and shakes, but she can't last much longer. I slip another finger in and within three thrusts her body becomes taught as she screams into my neck. It takes a minute for her body to relax, so we both lay collapsed together and gasping for air.

'How….is it still….that good?' Gabrielle manages to get out between breathes. I can't help but grin as I kiss her neck and shoulder.

'How could it not be?' I move off her slightly so my full weight isn't on her. Her fingers are swirling through my hair, her lips lightly kissing my forehead as my head rests on her chest.

'Are we ready?' She asks after a while.

'As ready as we'll ever be.'

'Ever the optimist.' There's a knocking on the door, a clearing of the throat.

'Umm breakfast is ready.' Feet move away rapidly without waiting for a response.

'Think they heard that.' I actually hear her chuckle a little.

'Oh yeah.' She gives me a playful slap on the back.

'That's happening so often, I'm not even embarrassed anymore.' I lift my head and give her a Cheshire grin.

'Well then I'll have to make sure it happens every time.' This time she kisses me, dominating, thrusting her tongue into my mouth. But it only lasts a few minutes.

'Come on, I'm hungry.' She grins and jumps out of bed. I think she has learned a little too well from me.


	8. Chapter 8

Light 8

The sun is beginning to rise off the horizon. Every capable fighter stands poised and ready for what is about to come at us. During the night I rode ahead to see what their numbers are, and frankly we are very outnumbered. If those stories of villages being razed are true, it's because the sheer mass of force that came down upon them.

The speech I gave to these brave villagers, who are nothing more than fathers and sons, was brief but as charged as any I've told. They're ready to die fighting for their homes, their families, their children. A slaughter may be about to happen but they are ready. Last night I sent a rider to the closest militia. I can only hope they decide to show up and defend these brave people.

There is a part of me that is excited to be standing in this wheat field, just waiting for the onslaught to begin; there is also a part that doesn't want this to happen, to see these people die. Gabrielle has no doubt or fear in her eyes as she bounces on the soles of her feet. It's a dangerous thing, you become reckless and careless, and you lose your life.

It's quiet, I can't even hear a bird calling out. These silences before battle calm me, bring me my final bit of clarity before arrows fly and swords clash. They've built a shield of sorts; just a shelter high enough off the ground to crawl under, with wood to catch any arrow that may come. I can feel it, the battle is near and it vibrates the vary air that surrounds us. Within minutes the pounding of feet against earth, steel against steel, riders urging their steeds on.

They stop still quite far away, this massive line of people as long as it is deep. The villagers look to me, fear in their eyes, uncertainty in their souls. I know what's coming.

'Shelter!' I raise my sword high as I order the men to take cover. Everyone runs, making a dash for safety. Just as Gabrielle and I slide under the wood cover, there's a whistling sound that fills the air. It seems to last forever when we finally hear the thunk of thousands of arrows hit just above our heads. Even more imbed in the earth with deadly intent. They keep this up, I'm not sure how many lines of arches there are, but it never slows or stops. One man gets scared, simply running out of the safe haven like a mad man, only to be brought down within seconds with arrows sticking out of his back like a porcupine. The downpour goes on forever before the air is once again silent and empty.

I crawl out peering over the arrows that stand tall like stalks of corn in the ground. The men are advancing at half speed. My only hope is that they're not too well trained, chaos is better for us. For a second I'm not sure we should do this, but I know this town will die regardless. Gabrielle pops up at my side as I hold my hand out for the men to hold. Let them ware themselves down, get as close as possible before we attack.

Gabrielle is fidgeting, she wants to just run out across that field and sink her sais in someone's chest. I can see it in her face. The waiting is the hard part; too many thoughts can go through your mind in very little time. The fear is in these men's eyes but they are holding fast.

'Now!' We surge out from our shelter and over the field of arrows. The advancing army begins to charge as they hear our battle cry and soon it's a clash of swords and bodies crushing together like a tidal wave. I quickly lose sight of Gabrielle, but I know she can take care of herself. I duck as a broadsword flies over my head whistling through the air.

Everything begins to happen with blinding ferocity. I become hyper focused, throwing kicks, landing punches, my sword slicing with deadly accuracy. I can feel we are losing before we've barely even begun. There is a constant onslaught of men on me some blindly stabbing in my direction. These men are not well practiced but they have sheer force of numbers and that can be just as bad. The steel of my sword flashes in the sun, blood dripping and spraying into the air with every swing and thrust.

Someone manages to get a slice at my thigh, but that is as far as they get before hitting the ground dead. My mind begins to race to figure out a plan to get us out of this. Flip, Kick, thrust. I repeat these steps, never in the same order but with the same determination. I'm beginning to worry that I can't seem to locate Gabrielle in my peripheral vision. Every split second chance I get, I look for her golden hair to flash in the sun.

I'm thrown backward, searing pain explodes in my shoulder. I manage to block the downswing of a sword, as a militia man suddenly appears, impaling the man on his sword. There's a rush of new bodies onto the battlefield. While we are still outnumbered, the militia is better trained and better prepared. The onslaught is beginning to be pushed back, the roar of men filling the air.

Flaming arrows are flying across the sky, lighting up man and stalks of wheat alike. I break off the arrow sticking out of my shoulder, pushing the pain away to deal with later. My first goal is to try and locate Gabrielle. Despite my minor injuries, I can sprint through the bodies that continue to clash, my ears on alert for the sound of her voice.

The battles rages, but this warlords force is not entirely devoted to him. They are beginning to peel off in large numbers, desperate to get away from the carnage. My chakram flies through the air hitting multiple targets before settling once again in my hand. I finally spot Gabrielle, much further down the field then I expected. Her hands have become deadly and she doesn't fail to make use of her skill. I watch for a second as she takes on three men, all who tower above her. I can't help but be proud as I watch her body flow into each move with effortless ease.

I can't see the so called warlord. No doubt he is somewhere safely tucked away from the battle and any danger that may befall him. That is why his men flee; there is no leader in their midst to stand strong with them.

Making my way to Gabrielle, the rest of the warlords men just turn and retreat in all directions. A cheer rises up from the villagers. Looking around, a surprising number still stand, though some barely. Too many will never stand again, their young eyes stare emptily up at the smoke filled sky.

'I'm fine.' I say as Gabrielle's hands begin to inventory my wounds. She wraps her arms around me, sighing in relief. We stand still in the aftermath of battle, shock settling in on the faces of men I watch walk by. Potidea will have a hard time recovering, but not as hard as it would have had it been razed. 'Come on.' I pull away from Gabrielle, briefly missing her touch but the warrior in me always prevails and that feeling is fleeting. It's time to see who is alive and who may not make it through the rest of the day.


	9. Chapter 9

The Light 9

I'm exhausted by the time I'm able to return to the farm. I want nothing more than some food and some sleep. I've done what I can for the injured; it's up to the town's healer to keep them alive now. My own wounds will begin to fester soon if I don't get them looked at. The door creeks as I push it open; three sets of eyes turn to look at me, one set brimming with worry and anxiety. I had forced her to go home two hours ago so she could eat and get herself looked to; it was a hard sell but I managed to finally convince her.

'Xena.' She whispers rushing over to me. Her fingers are inspecting my wounds which have been merely covered by bandages. She begins to give orders to Lila and Sara as she ushers me to our room. I let her hover over me even though I don't think it's that bad. I know it makes her feel better if she can do something for me. Her sister and niece drop the requested supplies off, then back out of the room, closing the door quietly behind them. She begins to strip me, checking for any wounds that may have gone unnoticed.

'I'm fine.' She just gives me a glare when I say this. There's nothing for me to do but stand and be inspected, then get cleaned and bandaged. Believe it or not, I don't mind it too much. If she were to stop doing it, then I'd know something was wrong but for now I know she loves me.

'What are we going to do?' She finally speaks but there's tension in her voice.

'About what?'

'Dekon.' Sigh.

'Nothing.' She stops, taking a step back and looking at me through narrowed eyes.

'What do you mean nothing? Xena, he nearly massacred my whole town.' I turn my head till I hear the joints in my neck pop back into place.

'The men we didn't kill have deserted him. The news of this battle will make it hard for him to build up an army soon.' I'm tired and I'm finding it hard to keep my eyes open much longer. When I was younger I could stay awake for days battling anyone I came across. Now I'm starting to feel my age. There's a reason warriors don't usually live to be old.

'Xena!' I raise my hand, cutting her off.

'Can we talk about this tomorrow.' I lie back on the bed, eyes closing immediately. She growls in frustration and I listen to her feet stomp out of the room. I'm sure I can fix it in the morning, the stress of the day is weighing too heavily on me right now. Everyone's safe for the time being, it's ok to sleep. My eyes close and darkness engulfs my senses.

I bolt upright in bed, aware that I'm wearing nothing but not exactly caring. Lila and Sara are standing near the door staring at me, a mixture of concern and embarrassment fluttering across their features.

'What is it? Where's Gabrielle?' Jumping out of the bed I grab my clothes off the floor and shove myself into them quickly. Lila is looking everywhere but at me.

'She's gone.' Her voice falters as if she's afraid to speak.

'What do you mean she's gone?' In two strides I'm standing in front of them, ready for battle, sword and chakram at the ready.

'Well..' Sara begins, cowering slightly at my presence.

'She said she had to go do something and not to wake you.' Lila finishes.

'When was that?'

'Last night, just after you got back.' My head whips towards the window; the suns been up for at least an hour now. Haedes how did I sleep so long?

'She didn't say anything else?' I'm trying to think of where she would have gone.

'No. Just something about doing her job.' I'm running out the door and out of the house before she even finishes what she's saying. I let my guard down and I shouldn't have. I don't bother to stop and saddle the horse, I jump on it bareback sticking my heels into its sides. I have a good idea where she went and the fact that she hasn't returned is not a good sign.

I urge the horse on to break neck speed, through town and the vacant battlefield, down the road in the direction I had seen the encampment. I'm beginning to wonder if I'm being drawn into an ambush, I can see the camp fires from here; he's obviously made no attempt to move on. It doesn't really matter what I'm riding into. If Gabrielle is there, I have to go.

I ease the horse to a stop at the edge of the camp. There's only a handful of soldiers, but probably his best and most loyal men. They don't even twitch a muscle as I jump down and stride into their midst. Something is definitely wrong here. My senses are heightened as I make my way to the main tent. Two soldiers stand guard at the entrance but don't block me from entering.

Dekon is sitting on a throne sized chair. He's a thin, weasel like man with a long goatee that goes halfway down his chest. He is no warrior, I'd be surprised if he's ever seen a battle in his life. No this man is something else, he's more sinister and evil.

'Ahhh Xena, finally.' He snears, finger tips coming together, his hands forming a triangle.

'Where is she?' I growl, doing my best to intimidate.

'Tisk tisk, where are your manners?' He stands up, waving a long bony finger at me.

'Don't play with me Dekon if you want to live to see tomorrow.' My muscles tense, I'm ready to pounce at any moment. He laughs to himself, unfazed by my threats and demeanor. He jerks his head and a soldier that is standing by his throne moves to pull aside some curtains. I can't hold back the gasp that escapes when I see what's standing there.

'I believe this is who you are looking for.' His arm sweeps out widely towards the person who looks like Gabrielle but doesn't at the same time. There's a deadness to her eyes, a hatred seems to burn there making them a much darker shade of green. 'It's so easy to harness when it's just below the surface.' He's sneering in satisfaction as her lips curl into a snarl.

'What have you done to her?' I want to move closer, but the energy that emanates from her is pure hatred.

'I only allowed her to feel in a more pure form.' He acts as if he's completely innocent of any wrongdoing. I don't know what to do. I need to think, and I need to do it quick. I take a quick inventory of the guards. The chakram will handle all of them on the inside, and the sword will keep Dekon at bay. I move into action, pulling down a panel of silk and tying Gabrielle up in one deft movement. I've manage to make very little noise, the tip of my sword in Dekon's neck, keeping him from uttering a word.

'How do I fix it?' I spit my words in his face. He just snarls at me. My elbow comes down, slamming him in the jaw, blood splattering out. 'Tell me!' He does something between a laugh and a cough.

'Oh Xena.' Gabrielle's singsong voice comes from behind me. Jumping up I turn to find she's escaped her binding, a small dagger in her hand.

'Gabrielle.' I put my hand out as I move away from Dekon, hoping that our connection transcends any spell he may have put on her. She looks at me in surprise.

'Oh I don't want to hurt you.' She cocks her head slightly to one side studying me for a moment. Then she's flying through the air, dagger landing deep in Dekons eye socket. I could have stopped it, but I never expected her to do that. She stands back up, wiping the dagger on her thigh, blood smearing across her skin. Her eyes have a wild look, one I used to have on a regular basis.

'Gabrielle.' I whisper. How do I figure out what he did now? How do I fix this?

TBC The Dark


End file.
